Night Before
by slivershell
Summary: Quatre needed a little escape from work...


_Night Before_

With a frustrated yell, Quatre tossed the paper work off of his desk. Not very smart idea since he would have to reorganize it, but it did make him feel good. He can't do this right now, he can't read another proposal. He can't even read another word!

Quatre spent hours doing nothing but paper and the pile doesn't seem to get any smaller. He walked around the desk and checked the time on his laptop, the only object on the desk that was spared from his fury.

Midnight. Quatre worked for over twelve hours. He looked at his office. His desk, the chairs, the bookshelf, the file cabinet and the computer were all the best that money could buy. As was the carpet on the floor, the paint and decorations on the walks. His office was spacious and had huge window that gave him a beautiful view of the city. But Quatre felt cramped and trapped. The glass window was more like the bars of a prison; he could see people live their lives the way they choose to, but he was bound to a life that was chosen for him.

Quatre leaned against the window, eyes closed. Some people out there now are having fun. He could feel the joy rise in his chest. Others were out there for a different kind of fun. Quatre started to get a feeling below his navel and opened his eyes. The guards went up automatically, stopping those feelings. This was torture. Quatre turned his back to the window.

Time to break out.

Deciding to take his Nissan Maxima, Quatre drove into town. The simple act of getting away from the building already gave him a sense of freedom. Then his phone rang. Always thinking of safety first, Quatre pulled into a parking lot before taking out his phone. It was his father. He must have gone to the office and saw the mess.

With one movement of his thumb, Quatre turned off his phone. He looked at the establishment providing the parking he was currently using. It was difficult to read the name since most of the neon lights were broken, but he was sure the bar was called _Junkyard_. Odd name. Quatre cut of the engine.

The bar was crowded. Quatre figured that most of the people here were regulars because when he walked in, practically all eyes were on him. It became silent despite the music playing. The attention was nothing new to him. Quatre walked to the man with the long braid standing behind the bar. "What do you have?"

People started talking again, returning to their conversations. Most of the eyes left him.

The young man with the braid smiled at him. "Haven't seen your face around here before. You new to town?"

"No," Quatre asked honestly. "I've just never been in this part of town before."

"Yeah, you look like the rich type. The name's Dou Maxwell and welcome to my bar!"

Quatre politely smiled at him. "I'm Quatre."

Dou's eye went wide. He blinked. "Really?"

Not the reaction Quatre wanted. "Yeah."

"So you…"

"Yes." He replied to Dou's unasked question. He knew where this conversation was going and Quatre didn't want to talk about anything that related to work. "What do you have?" He repeated.

"What do you usually get?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Dou sounded surprised. "Never drank before?"

"Not really. Thought I should try now."

"Stress?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see if we have something easy on the throat." Dou said as he disappeared through a door next to the shelf full of liquor.

Quatre looked around the bar. It seemed that most of the people came here with a group of friends. There was a group at the bar and several others in the booths. But, there was one booth with only a man occupying it. He wore a dark jacket and a dark shirt. Quatre couldn't tell the color because of the dim lighting. His dark hair was unruly and his eyes, which were some shade of blue, were staring at him. His were the only eyes that haven't left him when he entered the bar. He continued to stare even with Quatre looking at him.

Quatre could sense a dark aura around him. It was dangerous and mysterious, but it didn't cause Quatre to feel fear. He was intrigued by it, drawn to it. It was as if there was an invisible force preventing him from looking away.

Until there was clank on the bar surface in front of him. Quatre faced Dou, who put glass of blue liquid on the bar. "Raspberry UV vodka. Really tasty."

Quatre picked up the cool glass and took a sip. It was tasty, but it still burned a little. He coughed and nodded to Dou in approval.

"Glad you like it." Dou said before he left to check on the rest of the customers, at least that was what Quatre assumed.

He turned. The man was no longer looking, but Quatre wanted him to. He drank the rest of the vodka, left some huge bill on the bar, and walked over to the booth.

When Quatre left his office, what was his goal? To escape, to break away from the lack of control he had over his life. Now that he was out, Quatre was in control and could make decisions for himself. He could do what he wanted.

Right now, he wanted to have that man's attention.

Quatre slid into booth, across from the man. He dropped his guard, but he didn't need it know that he was surprised. The very slight raise of the eyebrow told him that. "Good evening," Quatre greeted. The man continued to state and Quatre smiled. He now had his full attention. "Name?"

"Heero."

His voice was deep and concise. Quatre liked it and wanted to know more than his name. "What do you do for a living?"

"Unemployed."

"Hobbies then?"

"Computers and security."

"Wow, really?"

"Hn."

Quatre giggled at the grunt. Heero was definitely interesting and he was certainly attractive. According to the feelings he was picking up, Heero held similar thoughts for Quatre. Enough small talk.

"What do you want to do, Heero?" There it was, the feeling of surprise. All Heero did was stare at him from over his glass partially filled with honey color liquid. Then there was a different feeling, one of uncertainty.

Quatre smiled as he left his seat to be next to Heero. Placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand, Quatre said, "You should just do what you want. I won't stop you." The uncertainty was still there, just barely. Quatre wanted to make it disappear. So he leaned in, his face an inch away from Heero's. He could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath. "This is as easy as I'm going to make it for you."

The uncertainty was gone. Heero dropped his glass, slammed money on the table and said, "Move." Quatre did. Heero followed, grabbing Quatre by the wrist and leading him out the bar.

It took less than twenty minutes to arrive at Heero's place. He lived within walking distance of the bar. As soon Heero had closed the door, Quatre was trapped between it and Heero.

The kiss was harsh and demanding; Quatre gladly responded. His ran through the mess of brown hair as he felt strong hands slide down his sides and up his front. He felt Heero try to work the buttons on his shirt, then he heard the popping of the buttons as Heero forcibly opened the shirt. Heero's mouth left Quatre's and, with ease, Heero picked up the other carried him into a room.

/…/

Alright another one for the 1x4 Community! Speaking of communities, I started one dedicated to 1x4 fics, so stop by.

This is a companion fic to Morning After, telling Quatre's side. How did I do? Were the characters okay? How about the writing, was it decent? Let me know. You can expect more one-shots from me for 1x4.


End file.
